


B Is For...

by LAWritings



Series: Alphabet Series [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Backstabber has a little sequel, First chapter is the request, Gen, Oh, Rewriting Blind..., deal with me, i must apologize I have so much stuff to work on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings
Summary: Hi, yes, welcome back to the second installment in my Alphabet series. Same thing applies for this one as it does for A Is For.I’m polluting AO3 with this, aren’t I?I’m so sorry ;3Basically ignore this chapter if you know what’s going down. Same message from the first chapter of A Is For.
Series: Alphabet Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914004
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. BUT

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh. Yes. Back at it again. Y’all just gonna have to deal with me, that’s all I can say.

Hey, so- I’ll be asking for requests. You can comment down below for a request in this Alphabet series, or you can ask me on my Tumblr, QueenSmolChild. I will try to respond to each one, and will try to fulfill each request.

The way this works is someone with request a word and some characters (Linked Universe Fandom, my own personal OCs, or maybe even some of your own).

An example of this is, well...

A is for Applepie.

B is for Blind (one that I have already written, so that’s kind of already taken :3).

C is for Choas.

D is for Dear Enter Name Here.

And so on!

Of course, it can be a run on sentence as well! 

(Examples that I have already written on paper and have yet to post)

A is for After All This Time...

W is for When Will You Be Back? (AKA the Big Brother Warriors Fic)

P is for Pop The Question

I is for It All Goes Down Hill From Here (Ft. Wild, Minish, and Spirit)

Most may be short, of course, while others may be long (no they won’t), it just depends on what I can use with the request. 

Also! If you don’t want me to add your name (online name, of course, I’m not a stalker-), you can message me on Tumblr (QueenSmolChild) with the specific request not to say your name.

So let’s see how this all plays out ;3


	2. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I say we sacrifice Wind.” Wild said, higher up than all the rest.
> 
> “I second.”
> 
> “Aye.”
> 
> “HEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JasmineFelica (Boredom- Modern setting

“The rules of the game are-“

Boredom inside had gotten the best of him. Of course, Legend was content with the cool air and being on his phone, but it was just... something bugged him. He felt lazy being inside, listening to the grown ups talk. So he went to see what the minis were doing.

“-and you have to stay on Time’s property.” Hyrule finished, Wind and Wild nodding in agreement. Shadow had climbed a tree, now watching them from six feet above their heads. Four held up a finger in question. “Yeah?”

“What does the winner get?”

“Uhhhhhhh,” The burnet and Wild exchanged glances, not really knowing how to respond. “We’ll get to that later.”

“Legend’s it!” Wild cried out, Legend glaring at him.

“Why do I have to be it?”

“Because you’re the new player!” Wind chimed in, Four giving him an apologetic look. “And that’s the rules!”

“The unlisted rules.” Shadow snorted from his branch. “Don’t worry, they did it to me, too.”

“Poor you. How long do I have to count for?”

The four high schoolers exchanged looks before making a small huddle pile, mumbled whispering barely heard. When they broke, it was Four to speak. “Fifty New York’s.”

“Funny. Is it because we’re in New York?” Before anyone could answer him, Legend closed his eyes and counted, “One New York, two New York-“

Once he was sure they had all scrambled, he opened his ice blue eyes, Shadow snickering. “I can tell you which direction they went in.”

“Nah, I got this.” Legend pulled out his phone, going to the My Friend tracker. Wind and Hyrule’s phone were on the move. “These babies and their Pokémon Go...”

“Good luck!” The boy in black called after him as he started walking slowly in their direction. It was easy finding them; broken branches and other tell-tale signs of gremlins playing lead him right to them. That and the tracker.

All four had climbed the same tree, Wind and Four on the lower levels while Wild and Hyrule were still working their way up. As soon as Four caught sight of Legend’s pink hair, he cursed and started to climb higher. “I thought I told you to turn off Pokémon!” 

“I need the Eevee candies!” The freshman blonde whined, following in the sophomore’s wake. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Hyrule has his phone on, too.”

“What do you want from me?” Hyrule’s voice rang out, hidden from the branches overhead. “Hyrule needs an Torterra!”

“I say we sacrifice Wind.” Wild offered, higher than all the rest.

“I second that.”

“Aye.”

“HEY!”

“Y’all do know that I can still get y’all with my prosthetic, right?” Legend called from the tree’s base.

“Bring it on, little man!” And that was enough to make Legend go into kill mode. Wild immediately started climbing higher.

Needless to say, Warriors did have to come and pull Legend off of Wild. He had him in a headlock, the only way he would let go was if Wild tapped out it apology. Wild was too prideful for that. Blue was the referee, Wind on Legend’s side and Hyrule on Wild’s.

Shadow gave them all an amused look when they passed under his branch. “Still bored?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes- hello. I may update over the weekend, it just depends. School is hell. B Is For Backstabber has been rewritten. So-


	3. Backstabber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you loved me!” He screamed over the wind.
> 
> I thought I did too, Vio thought, hesitating. “I’m sorry!” He yelled before throwing the chair at the Dark Mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahhahah-  
> Yes, Vidow Angst or whatever. Fight me. Backstabber will have a (13 page written sequel? Then another sequel to that?) called Broken Glass. 
> 
> I have been working! School is kicking my tail and I’m working on... idk... three or so stories?
> 
> A is For (I Do) Adore, a Ravioli fic inspired by the song I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill.
> 
> B is For Besides, a Four x Shadow modern fic ispired by Kaenith’s Ribbon Day fic.
> 
> And then an actual separate fic from the entire series, Why So Blue, Blue? I was going to use it in the B is For, but ehhhhh...
> 
> So enjoy! This was four pages written oringally, so... part one of maybe three??

Watch your back, they always warned him. Don’t throw your trust in the first person you see. They will surely betray you.

Maybe that was why Shadow had Vio walk beside him. The ex-hero wasn’t an enemy anymore, he had proved himself worthy of the shadow demon’s trust. He wasn’t throwing his sense of caution to the wind. What was the saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer?

He isn’t an enemy anymore, Shadow chided himself, watching Vio read. If anything he’s defenseless against me. I’m a creature of darkness!

Yet he kept watching him, not knowing if it was out of caution or out of curiosity.

Vio really was defenseless. Sure, he knew how to use a sword and was a god with a bow, but when it all came down to fists... he was strong, but didn’t know how to use it. Blue was the fist-fighter, not his beloved Vi.

And since when did he become his ‘beloved’?

Shadow left him alone for the most part, muddled thoughts needing to be answered. He only ever spoke to him if he needed his opinion and then they’d speak for hours and hours until Vio would get hungry and invite him to eat, or yawn and ask him to continue the conversation in his bedroom.

He always said no.

“Oh,” Vio looked hurt and he hated that. “I’ll talk to you later, then.”

They never did.

Not until he heard music in the library.

“L is for the way you look at me,” Vio sang along with the little machine, dancing around with a goofy grin on his face. Shadow was mesmerized. “O is for the only one I see. V is very, very, extraordinary, E-“

Love. The song was about love. Was it a coincidence? He didn’t think so.

“Shadow!” Goddesses above, that smile. “Why don’t you come dance with me?”

“I don’t know how.” Those four words made Vio cross the room to grab his hand.

“It’s easy, I’ll teach you.” He drew him closer, hand on his waist. Shadow barely noticed it, too entranced in those blue-violet eyes. They danced for an hour or so, he wasn’t worried about the time. Vi was happy, so he guessed he was too.

At least, he thought he was.

“I thought you loved me!” Shadow screamed over the wind, too far away to do anything about his treacherous lover.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

He didn’t say it, but Vio’s eyes said it all. Inevitable betrayal hurt so much more than surprise.

“I’m sorry!” He yelled before throwing the chair at the Dark Mirror, watching as it shattered into a million broken glass pieces.

Two birds with one stone, Blue would say, grinning at the joke he had made.

At least that’s over, Red would say, relieved that the shadow demon was gone.

Finally, peace! Green would say before the rumbling would start and they would have to face the King Of Darkness Ganon himself.

Traitor! Shadow would scream after they had saved the world. I trusted you! Backstabber!

“I’m sorry,” Vio would whisper to himself at night, curled in his bed. “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still taking requests! I have school during the week, so I’ll try to check Tumblr and AO3 during the weekend! Sorry if I don’t answer before then!!
> 
> The song used is L O V E by Frank Sinatra, and then there’s another called Used To Be L O V E by... Idk her name, but I’ll add it later. Both are amazing songs.


	4. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if he touched the flame? Would he still get burned? Just how hot was that fire and just how much did a burn like that hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, self-projecting. I blame the amount of Glass Animals I’ve been listening to, and the fact that I haven’t exactly been going to sleep at the time that was set for me. No, I’ve never hurt myself, at least not purposely. These are just my feelings. I have no one to talk to in the odd hours of night except for paper and pen. 
> 
> Vio’s my comfort character, I guess you could say. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Why he had yet to kill him, he had not the slightest clue. He will admit only here and now that he could have possibly been interested in what he had to offer. Could the demon actually control his actions, or was it just an urge deep down inside?

But, of the four, why choose him? Blue could always be useful to wreck havoc once he was convinced of a cause. Red was surely passionate about whatever the hell he was doing (he says with love). And Green was, well, Green, the leader, the glue that held the team together, or would die trying. 

What was Vio, other than just being a brainiac? (Also said with love, surely) He was good with a sword, amazing with a bow, but he wasn’t exactly what you would call a fighter. Fighting was Blue’s thing. He, Vio, was the reader. Who was to say he didn’t act out his calm and collectedness, because he sure as hell was. Acting, that is. Nothing about him was cool and collected. He was all panic, gay panic to be in fact, because this stupid, good looking shadow demon had offered him the world and he just-

His current regret: not taking him up on that kiss. The demon was drunk, that part was clear as day. He had leaned forward, a dazzling smile making Vio’s heart leap into his throat.

“I’m hurt,” He started with, “And they always say kissing makes the pain go away.”

Was it meant to be a joke, a pickup line? Was it supposed to make sense? Did Shadow even know how flirting worked, or was he just too drunk to get his thoughts in order? Vio watched as Shadow places his drink down on the stone railing, reached for him, and passed out, surprising the ‘ex’ (Blue could say what he wanted, but Vio had never stopped being a hero for a single second, whether it was for the dark side or the light) hero in purple, who had to lunge to catch him.

He tried staying at his bedside in case he woke up, in case he wanted to explain those words. Vio lost his patience. 

I need to break the mirror, Vio thought. Maybe that would press him into submission, he already wants to turn against Vaati and Ganon, maybe I can reform him. I’m just too close. 

Now he sat beside a candle in the dark library, his actions already said and done, his betrayal evident in whatever was left of the dark side. He had stopped reading his book a long time ago, too caught up in the past to even focus on the words. The flame attracted his attention, pulling him to watch its bright dance.

He had gotten too close. He had gotten burned.

He, well, Link, had learned as a kid not to touch an open flame, or any type of fire for that matter. To prove their point, the voice made them touch a hot pot, and they had received their first burn. Their father had not appreciated the voice’s actions.

What if he touched the flame now? Would he still get burned? Just how hot was that tiny little light, and just how much did a insufficient burn like that hurt? Red got to play with fire, so why couldn’t he?

He was kept up far too many times by questions, questions he knew no one could answer, questions books couldn’t answer for him. He had not been given the key to the locked door, the one with all the answers. 

I bet he could have teached you.

He promised the world, didn’t he? And what have they promised you?

He would have loved you more than those fools ever could.

Trapped in your little flawless head, so smart, why don’t you have the answers?

Why are you always writing like your life depends on it, always have your nose in a book, what answers are you looking for? 

What’s going to get you, bookworm?

What’s so important?

You betrayed him, he loved you, you loved him.

You could have ruled the world together.

You could have made him into a better person. Now he’s dead, thanks to you.

Sometimes Vio felt as if his head was underwater. The water didn’t sooth the burn on his wrist. He barely glanced at the pain, moving his wrist from the greedy little flame, ignoring the glistening mark. He had been through so much worse.

I want to see the world burn. Watch it go up in flames. Remold the ashes and make it new. Start the world back from scratch.

That had been the plan, right? To lay out the land of Hyrule in waste. Flatten the entire Earth. Rebuild. All for that King of Darkness.

No, they were going to overthrow him. Him and Vaati. No one would stand in their way, they were oh so powerful.

They had been, at least.

The burn hurt. He knew it would scar. Blue wouldn’t tell, but he would worry. Red would tell and worry even when the problem was being handled. Green would want to know why he had done it if someone hadn’t done it to him and what he was thinking and-

“I’m just so tired,” He whispered in the dark, the candle being extinguished out of bitter feelings. “I just want to sleep.” Sleep without the nightmares, sleep without the shadows keeping me out, sleep without having questions, I just want to sleep for so long, melt into the dark and disappear in peaceful bliss.

He had been cut before, tortured. He had to have been, he was a traitor and angered the shadow demon. Bound in ropes, put in so much pain, so much blood, bones broken surely, he had no scars to prove of such. They made him drink potion after potion, pouring each down his throat as if wanting him to drown rather than to be healed.

Yet the voice cut worse. “You aren’t a hero,” It declared, tearing through his body. “You aren’t worthy of the title. Useless. Stupid. Unstable. You had a chance at something great and you ruined it. Traitor, lover of the shadow demon, servant of the wind mage, follower of the King of Darkness.”

It was just an act! He cried out, trying to make the imaginary voice listen. I’m a hero, too-

“You will never amount to anything. You will live the rest of your life like a rat, scurrying around to keep yourself hidden, only eating table scraps. And they can not protect you of your fate.”

He waited for the rest, head ducked in shameful obedience, yet the voice quieted, leaving him bleeding in the dark. He knew the voice was that of his own, and he accepted the truth without fight, knowing that even though it hurt so much, it was, in fact, true.

But he at least needed to do something about the burn on his wrist.

As he stood, Vio failed to notice the candle relighting itself, as well as all the other higher-up torches, bathing the library with dim light. 

And, greatest of all, that his shadow followed him out with red eyes hungry and curious. The demon had never roamed the castle halls before, nor would he pass up the chance now that it had been offered to him. Somethings could be taught, yet some needed to be shown.

The burn mark on his wrist was one lesson to be learned, later when Green would question him as Blue and Red looked over the interrogation with worried eyes.

He wouldn’t go to sleep. Not for a long while. At least he had the demon to converse with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhahaha, I’m calling two of my teachers out for those internal questions, I’m so sorry I’m not any good at Spanish, I’m so sorry I can’t do as good as everyone else in APUSH. I’m so sorry that I draw on my hands all day and I turn in what I think is right because you don’t teach and I write because that’s my way to cope. I’m so sorry for not having the right thing to say, for wanting to stay on the computer all day and listen to music and write and read-
> 
> Wow, look at that, I have actual emotions. Amazing. 
> 
> Requests are still open.
> 
> Ah, Baby Hotline.


	5. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sharp glass shards crinkled under his feet, spiderweb cracks only growing. The black surface reflected his pained expression as he stepped lightly on his path.
> 
> The Hero of Men had to watch his step on the infinite road of broken glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wrote these thirteen pages on September Eighth-Ninth and am now just getting around to typing it? What-  
> ANYWAY! This is the sequel to Backstabber, the long awaited (y'all weren't waiting for it, I can't lie to myself like that) follow up. I have yet to write the third and possibly final part to this trilogy, so don't get your hopes up too soon.  
> UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> I'll be posting Backstabber and Broken Glass as their own little fics at a later time.  
> ALSO! I found out that rich text lets me have the italics and bolds?! What?!?!?! Amazing!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

He never told a soul. Not about what had happened in the Fire Temple. Not about what Shadow had meant at those ever echoing words.

**_“I thought you loved me!”_ **

Four had tried to push the thoughts away, but Vio’s bittersweet memories were placed on adamant, painful repeat. The unanswered voices in his head would give him headaches for days, and he couldn’t blame the said voices. He himself was curious. 

Yet he dreamed at times of a never ending road paved by glass. The scenery around wasn’t much better; looming branches hanging from dark, shadowed trees, the feeling of someone watching, and an eerie silence that just made each  _ crunch  _ echo.

A hand waved over his face and he jolted, attention going to the young sailor. “What.” He croaked before clearing his throat.  _ Do not cry now,  _ Blue’s order rang out loud and clear.

“Sorry.” The Hero of Wind looked bashful for scaring him. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Four shouldered his bag, giving Time a not-at-all shaky nod. “Let’s.”

The nine heroes went further into the woods, bird-calls echoing through the trees, the branches casting shadows on the path.

_ Don’t,  _ Four found himself wincing at Vio’s sharp voice.  _ Don’t say his name. _

_ How else are we supposed to describe it? _ Blue bit back with a low growl.

_ Get creative,  _ he snapped, scaring the three other voices, though Blue would say it shocked him more than scared him.

“Four?” Hylia, his body language had to have been hilarious with all the wincing and scowling he had done. He blinked his dark green-blue eyes at Sky, the resident emotional support teddy bear. “You okay?”

“Yup, fine.” No need to get them worried over something they couldn’t fix, something that was internal and not external. Something that couldn’t be hugged away. The Hero of the Skies didn’t look convinced, but left it alone. Thank the goddesses above, he needed to be left alone.

_ No need to get defensive,  _ Green cut in.

_ Just drop it,  _ Red begged.

They were met by two icy fronts on the verge of an all out war. Oh, imagine the headache he was about to have. It was enough to make him want to growl and bang his head against a wall.

“Hey, look! Portal!” Both Hyrule and Wind started off towards the purple-black ripple. Everyone else readied themselves mentally, putting a hand on their weapons.

“Who wants to go first?” Time overlooked Wind and Wild’s raised hands, counting out an eager Hyrule. “Twilight and Legend, go ahead first, Sky and Four will follow after them.”

The Hero of Twilight and Hero of Legend stepped into the portal, Sky and Four awaiting their turn. Time motioned for them to go and stepped obediently forward into that oh-so cold rip. He hated these things, they made his stomach flip and scatter his thoughts more than they already were. But they all anchored on one thought in particular.

**_Pain._ **

Even with his eyes closed, he immediately hated the place. He hated it even more when he saw where they had landed. Dark woods blocked out the light, the only lightsource to see by was the dim of the moon. No animal noises, no sound other than Sky’s soft groans and Twilight’s quiet whimpers.

Wait. 

Where was Legend?

Four looked ahead for the pink-haired hero, yet couldn’t find him. Not in the surrounding area, at least. They were separated from the others in a dark, scary forest. He could feel Red’s fears of abandonment and the dark crawl up his back like the legs of a spider. Fan-flipping-tastic.

“Everyone okay?” Sky asked, still doubled over.

“Yeah,” Twilight had regained himself, glancing around at the dark area, casting suspicious looks at the shadows with a hand on his sword. “Are you?”

“Just disoriented, I’ll be fine.” He gave them a weak smile. “Does anyone know where we are?”

“Not the slightest clue. Four?”

“I…” It looks familiar… why? “I think I do. I had a dream.”

“Oh, so we have another dreamer?” Twilight saying Legend’s nickname just seemed to make his situation worse. What situation?

“No, not like that. Creepy woods and a glass path, yes. Our dead bodies, no.”  _ You never got to that part in the dream, at least. _

“Glass path?” Sky gave him a curious look. “That certainly sounds new to me.”

“Yeah, well… let’s just say I have a creative mind.”

“Let’s find it. It may lead us to the others.” Twilight sounded like a younger Time, a much, much younger Time. “Lead the way, Smithy.”

_ Using nicknames to cope. _

_ Isn’t that what Red was doing when he named us? _

_ No! I was- _

_ Guys, focus. _

Four walked into the woods, not really sure why Twi trusted him- them- to lead their little group. Couldn’t Twi just sniff out the others with Wolfie?

_ No, he has to be difficult. _

_ Blue, _ Green warned.

_ Shutting up now. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The six remaining heroes were dropped off at the marble steps of a spiraling tower, other giant structures looming in the near distance with the thick fog hiding the further out from view. Legend, to say the least, was pissed.

“You send me through the portal with Twi,” He hissed, ears pinned back in a catlike manner. “So if we got separated, Twi and I could be in a group together.”

With the whisper of, “Hey, you could have been separated with only Warriors for company” (Wild) and the loud shout of, “HEY” (Warriors), Time quieted them. “Change of plans then. Everyone else here?”

“Yeah,” Wind mumbled sulkingly, “Sky’s gone, though.”

“And Four,” Hyrule said, Time’s brow furrowing at this.

“My Link’s missing?” A voice said from behind them, none daring to draw a sword against the Princess of Hyrule. Dot had somehow joined them, a big red bow nestled in her ginger locks, light green eyes clouded with worry. “Heroes of Courage, please to me you are sorely mistaken.”

“He’s sure to turn up somewhere, the others as well,” Time assured her, moving to bow. “But Princess, what are you doing out here all alone?”

She gave him a soft smile. “Hero of Time, please, there is no need for such formality. Besides, I’m not out here all by myself. I have six experienced heroes to accompany me. The reason I have come all this way is not pleasant; I sensed an evil awakening in one of the towers, the one where my Link defeated the King of Darkness, Ganon, the Wind Mage, Vaati, and Link’s very own shadow, a shadow demon who worked for Ganon and awoke Vaati.”

“A shadow demon?”

“Vio called him Shadow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hated going in the right direction. Going north for five minutes led them to the glass path he had dreamt about. The woods, it seemed, had been pushed aside to make this six foot wide reflective road, and did not seem to like it very much. Frankly, Four didn’t like it either. 

“Do we walk on it?” Sky asked, looking over the glossy black pieces.

“In my dream I did,” The Hero of Four Sword replied, taking a step onto the glass. The sharp shards crinkled under his feet, spiderweb cracks only growing. The black surface reflected his pained expression as he stepped lightly on his path. The Hero of Men had to watch his step on the infinite road of broken glass.

“Looks fun,” Twilight gruffed, wearily watching his fellow hero. “I’d rather stay on the ground.”

“Suit yourself.” The small blonde said as he walked forward. His mind seemed at peace for the first time since he pulled the Four Sword, giving him a false sense of calm and relaxation.

The memory hit him like a ton of bricks.

_ Vio’s hand ran across the smooth, cool, reflective, surface of the Dark Mirror. Shadow stepped up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He should have flinched. _

_ “Pretty neat, huh?” His dark reflection asked, proud of this mirror of darkness. “With this, we can’t lose.” _

Four felt sick to his stomach, deciding to walk on the ground beside Twilight instead. The memory sent shivers down his spine, eyt there was no denying it; the path of broken glass had been paved from the shattered remnants of the Dark Mirror.

_ Vio, please stop,  _ Red echoed what they were all thinking.

_ Don’t you think I would if I could? _

Then they heard the music. The lyrics made the two other heroes tense and start to draw their weapons, but it was a stab at Four’s heart, the oh so familiar words haunting the air. And the memory that worked its way up….

_ “L is for the way you look at me.” _

_ He had his eyes closed, but opened them when it came to that part in the song. They were floating in the air, still dancing to the rhythm. The song would never grow old.  _

_ “O is for-” _

“-the only one I see,” Four surprised himself with the words, feeling his feet move below his body at a faster pace. “V is very, very extraordinary. Hurry up, come on!”

He started to run, not caring if Twilight or Sky would follow him, he barely even felt the glass shatter under his feet. He was there, he was here,  _ he had to get to him. _

_ Shadow gave him a lazy smile, red eyes glittering. Finally, there was good in him, he could see it in his eyes. Then he could convince Green and Blue and Red- _

_ Of what? Vio was the smart one. They wouldn’t see past the darkness, not after their minds had been made up, not after what all he had done, to Hyrule, to the castle, to their father, to Zelda. _

_ That made his stomach drop. _

He was walking down the path, singing the song in a depressing tune from the last time he heard him sing it. But the shock and hurt on his face when he turned… Four felt himself start to cry when he tackled him in a hug, wrapping his arms around Shadow.

**_“I’m sorry!”_ **

“V-Vio?” Hylia, his voice. It hurt so much to hear him whimper.

“I’m right here, it's okay. I heard your singing- Shadow, what is this place?”

“You’re in the mirror,” Shadow pulled away ever so slightly to get a good look at him, eyes narrowing. “How did you get in here?”

“Four, back away from the demon,” Twilight growled, sword drawn and pointed at them. Sky, too, had his master sword out as he recovered from running.

“Twi, he’s good,” He felt Shadow tense and try to slip out of his grip, no doubt trying to get away from the fierce ranch hand. “Please. Trust me.”

The burnet looked displeased at the request, but complied anyway, putting his sword away. He scrunched his nose at the boy in black. “He just smells evil.”

“Would this help?” A ripple effect hit Shadow’s skin, turning the gray color to dark tan, black freckled dotting all across his face. His eyes turned soft amber, though the red could still be seen from close up. His hair reflected Four’s, shifting to black with a few purple strands, his outfit matching his lighter reflection, though everything about the colors eclipsed to dark. 

“None of that helped with your smell, but now you look like you’re just trying to copy Four,” Twilight raised a hand at Shadow’s pout. “You don’t have to change again.”

“Shadow, do you know how to get out of here?” The look he gave him, eyebrows raised and the genuine confusion that flashed across his face, was enough to make Four want to scream.

“I thought you would know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW AND GOD DO I LOVE HALLOWEEN!! Honestly, if only I had a Halloween fic to post tomorrow... I don't, so sorry :3  
> Coco the Disney movie almost made me cry, and I'm still going to watch it again tomorrow (its not even a Halloween movie, its Day of the Dead, genius-)  
> Requests are still open, y'all. I'll try and write more. I'm thinking about posting a thing called 'shorts' that I can just put random short stories (not even a page long XD) that I wrote during the day/night. THERE'S A BLUE MOON TOMORROW NIGHT-  
> So Happy Halloween, folks! DON'T TAKE CANDY FROM STRANGERS!!!


End file.
